Wiki Rules
This page contains rules and general content regulations for this wiki. __NOEDITSECTION__ * No spamming * No vandalizing * Unused images will be deleted (Eventually...) * No unrelated images/content on pages (Keep the general topic of the page) * If you have privileges, don't abuse them * Keep language clean (Otherwise, it is replaced with ) * No advertising other games that are not related to Wargaming * No flame wars * No intentional insulting * No racial slurs * Don't edit other user's profile pages (Administrators and Content Moderators can for the purpose of cleaning and organization) Every vehicle must use Roman Numerals for tier number (I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X). Contributions will be patrolled within 24 hours via admins and/or content moderators (They can do that by simply comparing edits and checking the page). Anything out of the ordinary spotted by normal users are asked to report to content moderators and/or admins. Minor mistakes like grammar and improper formatting should be ironed out by other users. Tanks * Must be an existing tank in-game (Also includes removed tanks and a few exceptions) A completed tank page should have: * An infobox (With an image relating to the tank) * Information about it game play * Information about its historical background (If it was an existing tank...) * Historical inaccuracies and spoilers infobox * Research order * Stock and top configuration infoboxes (In some cases, there are more than one top configuration infobox) * Gallery (in-game and historical unless the tank is fictional) * Information relating to its World of Tanks Blitz counterpart (If existant in World of Tanks Blitz). Tank related templates: * * * * * Formatting for TankConfig templates Remember that some fields require more than one input: The same format also applies to the stock variant of this template. Make sure you follow this format and put in the correct values corresponding to the template. Note that if the corresponding tank has no turret, set the turret armor field to N/A, or 0/0/0 to indicate no turret. Also note that the suffixes are already there, so you just need to type in the numbers. )|price = (Credits/Gold price / )|preceded_by = (Vehicle before the corresponding tank in the tank line)|leads_to = (Vehicle after the corresponding tank in the tank line))|caption1 = Example.jpg|title1 = (This field should be left empty and take on the page's name unless otherwise)}} Notice the infobox to the left. Follow the formatting on it: Follow the formatting, as we want a uniform formatting for the tank pages and prevent confusion of other users and readers. Warships A complete Warship page should have * An infobox * Information about its gameplay * Information about researching Gun turret arrangement follows this format: (Total number of turrets) X (Guns per turret) (Gun calibre in millimeters) Which would look like this for example: 4 X 3 (340mm) ---> Montana's main gun configuration Remember, if the gun type presents centimeters instead of millimeters, simply remove the decimal point to reveal the measurement for millimeters. Inches on the other hand, multiply the corresponding measurement by 25.4 to convert inches to millimeters (Ex. 1 * 25.4 = 25.4) For multiple types of guns in one control group, separate each arrangement by bullets. Anti air is an exception and the armament names should only be listed. Ratings are done with squares, not numbers. Ten (Solid white) squares being the highest, and ten black squares for being the lowest. Overall battlefield effectiveness is based on how well it does in a battle situation in overall (Does not mean strategically, but tactically speaking) Unless it is a tier X Warship, you should have stock and top configurations of the ship in the infobox, which should be separated with a '/'. Warplanes ...Not placed yet... Categories Must have admin permission to create categories (Content moderators are allowed to create categories, however). Note that most categories are protected with maximum protection. If there is a needed category missing, notify the community admins and/or content moderators. Images and Videos Images should have simple-to-remember names, such as T29.png, T32LeftSideView.jpg, MouseTransparent.svg, KV-2Shot.gif, etc. Renaming can be done via uploading by opening advanced options and rename the image into a simpler name. Unused images that do not get added into pages will be deleted eventually. Videos should also have simple names. Make sure it is a related video to the corresponding page. Video collections will be checked once in a while. Also please note that if a tank article is incomplete, use the Tank Stub template, warplane articles, the Warplane Stub, and for warship articles, the Warship Stub. Simple rules for the chat: * No profane language * No cyber bullying (We take this very seriously) * No scamming or begging for money * Don't intimidate others * Private rooms still have the same rule, but far less intense (Some profanity is ok under private chats) Note that the chat is logged by a chat bot in this wiki. This section is to describe the requirements for being and admin/moderators. Please be aware that users must meet the minimum requirements in order to be eligible to be in one of the ranks. The recommended section is the actions that you can get yourself more likely to be promoted by the Bureaucrats. Please note: Bans that last less than 24 hours do not count. We understand that everyone makes mistakes at some point. Message Wall notices also do not count. Minimum Requirements Chat Moderator (Communications Officer II) * No less than 200 edits * No ban within the last 30 days * Actively edits at least 4 edits a week * Actively visits and edits in the chat Discussion Moderator (Communications Officer I) * No less than 250 edits * No ban within the last 30 days * Actively edits at least 8 edits a week * Actively edits the discussions and comments Content Moderator (Content Resource Officer) * No less than 300 edits * No ban within the last 30 days * Actively edits at least 15 times a week. * Actively edits pages (Meaningfully) Admin (General) * No less than 1800 edits * No ban within the last 60 days * Actively edits at least 18 times a week * Must be previously moderator Bureaucrat (Admiral) * No less than 1800 edits * No ban within the last 60 days * Must be admin These requirements may be subjected to change Recommended Chat Moderator (Communications Officer II) * No Ban within the last 60 days * No less than 800 edits * Actively edits at least 15 times a week * Actively tries to keep the chat in check * Basic Grammar knowledge Discussions Moderator (Communications Officer I) * No ban within the last 60 days * No less than 1000 edits * Actively edits at least 18 times a week * Actively tries to keep the discussions and comments in check * Basic Grammar knowledge Content Moderator (Content Resource Officer) * No ban within the last 60 days * No less than 1250 edits * Actively edits at least 20 times a week * Contributes to at least 6 pages with at least 3 edits * Basic Grammar knowledge * Basic source editor knowledge Admin (General) * No ban within the last 90 days * No less than 2000 edits * Actively edits at least 21 times a week * Has been a content moderator * Basic Grammar knowledge * Trustworthy * Basic source editor knowledge * Basic knowledge of CSS and Javascript Bureaucrat (Admiral) * No ban within the last 120 days * No less than 2000 edits * Actively edits at least 21 times a week * Is admin * Basic Grammar knowledge * Intermediate source editor knowledge * Basic knowledge of CSS and Javascript * ABSOLUTELY TRUSTWORTHY These requirements may be subjected to change Category:Browse Category:Policy Category:Community